


Stubborn Comfort

by ShowToons



Series: Subtlety is NOT His Specialty [1]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Bro Snuggles, Fluff, Gen, Max is a Grumpy Fluffy Bun, Setting fluff to maximum over drive, The Golden Girls - Freeform, binge watching, late night tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowToons/pseuds/ShowToons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants Sam to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on this one, it's kind of in a rough form and I'm unsure if I like it all or not. I want it to be short, but I feel something's missing, so I will probably add onto it later. Anyway hope you enjoy this rather odd string of fics I have coming for these guys as well as this one. 
> 
> Plus I had created this when I had a debate with myself on whether Sam watched The Golden Girls or not. I voted yes.

Strange enough Sam would have never expected Max to actually sit down and watch several reruns of the Golden Girls with him.  
Max seemed less than pleased in knowing Sam was staying up just to watch the dumb show, but Sam insisted he had paper work to finish anyways. After all someone had to do it and Max never sorted them correctly, it just seemed like a good way to ideal his time while he worked.

It was out of the blue really.

The lagomorph just sulked in from the bedroom and made himself comfortable on the canine's lap. Sam chuckling slightly as he watched Max trudged in lazily, curses being sworn under his breath as he moved. It was like a child throwing a tantrum.

That brings the two to where they are now.

Sam munching away on some potato chips and Max lazily watch the Tv in a way that seemed like he was looking right through it. It's not like he didn't want to question his buddy's sudden motives, but if Max wanted to spend time with him then who was he to complain. He was rather happy to have company.

One of Max's legs laid on Sam's propped up ones and the other dangled to the side, he had shown no effort into fixing it either. Sam was leaning back enough to give his partner some sitting space and as far as things went it was seemingly comfortable.

It had been a while before he felt Max lean back and rest his head on his chest. A soft, sullen sigh escaping the normally absurdly happy lagomorph's lips. He was unnaturally quiet, at least he would have made a comment on how ridiculous the show was by now. Not even a groan at the jokes. This kind of brought an impulsive reaction out of him, bringing his hand down to rub Max's head in an attempt to cool his moodiness. 

Sam was unsure how to respond to this situation beyond that. Maybe Max was just grumpy and tired. 

His eyes glanced down for a second before he continued munching more of the chips for another moment.

Minutes rolled by like nothing and the canine was sure Max had passed out on him out of boredom. The small lagomorph hasn't moved in almost ten minutes so it seemed like an obvious answer. His eyes glanced down every now and then to gaze at his friends limp form and back to the television sitting a top their desk. 

Then something happened that could make a grown man shrill in fear, but in this case a grown dog.

It was the sudden movement that startled Sam the most. Max sat up out of nowhere and blocked the Tv, his silhouette being illuminated in the dark room was enough to spook the poor dog into a cardiac arrest.

"Sweet Jehovah witnesses on tour with the beetles, don't scare me like that, little buddy!" Sam had jumped back slightly in the chair causing them to be pushed away a little. The chips flying out of his hand and into the floor causing a crunchy mess.

There was silence. Max had not said a word he just stared at Sam through the darkness and Sam starred back.

"Max?" Sam stammered in a low voice.

The lagomorph sighed in a rather irritated and begrudging tone and pulled himself forward. His arms wrapped around Sam's midsection and his head rested on his partner's chest.

"Sam, can we go to bed now?" Max grumbled. 

There was a pause between them as Sam tried to gather his barings. 'Bed?' Sam thought 'Well Max could go to bed whenever he wanted.'

"Buddy you can go anytime I'm not forcing you to stay." He blurted out without hesitation.  
This was clearly not the response he wanted to hear. Max had growled, pressing his face further into his chest and glaring up at him angrily.

"What, you can." His confused brain managed to croak out. This is the point where his brain finally just said, 'Sam, stop.'

His partner sighed once again in a sullen manner, the anger in his eyes dying down to a more saddened and tired look. He just stared at Sam like that for a while and it was making the dog very, very uncomfortable.

What was he suppose to say?

"Ummm...?" He trailed off, gazing around the darkened room in a futile attempt to break the eyes following him. His focus landing on the window and out at the city. Nerves had caused him to chew his lip slightly. It was quiet and felt just as awkward as the miss universe pageant last year. They stayed like that for a while too, Max looking at Sam and Sam looking somewhere that was not Max.

Please stop, Sam thought nervously.

Max's gaze never left his face though and It brought chills to his spine. He was always good at staring contests.

Then suddenly the silence was broken by a tired voice.

"Please, come to bed with me."

This made him jerk his head back so fast he swore he would have whiplash for days. He opened his mouth to question his partner's motives, but there was some better judgement in him. Max just wasn't something to figure out as easy and he was okay with that. 

Poor Sam shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

His smile growing as he began petting his buddy's fuzzy head affectionately. "Jeez, Max you sure know how to guilt trip a guy." With slight heart attacks and overly unsettling stares.

He picked Max up and settled him in one arm, his partner latching on immediately, as he helped himself up with the other.

"It's those brown eyes of yours I swear, they make me cave so easy." Sam added as a side note to himself.

He turned the TV off and glided around the chair. His feet stepping cautiously over the chips and around the desk to their shared room. As he carried the lagomorph to their room Max held onto him with some tightness and nodded off. His body relaxing into the canine's hold as if it were the most comforting thing in the world.

"Thanks, Sam."

And in a way it really was.


End file.
